fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goomboss
Goomboss is a recurring boss in the Super Mario series. He is a giant Goomba with a mustache and crown. A Boss (Again) Goomboss reappears as and boss in Super Mario MHL. ''Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga Goomboss appears as a boss in the game, Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga in the Goomba Valley stage. Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure Goomboss begins to appear as one of the bosses of Woody Woods. He's found in mother woody and only purpose there is to restore the Goomba's Glory. A Boss (Once Again) Goomboss reappears in Super Armando as Mayor Goomboss, in Goomba City. He is the first boss. The Bad Guy Goomboss is the bad guy in ''Mario & Bowser. Sports player In the game Super Mario Sports Villain League he is a playable character instead of arms he uses Eyerock. Hit By A Girl Goomboss is the main villian in Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought, however; he is called "King Goomba" rather than "Goomboss." He works for Bowser and steals Mushroom Kingdom's water supply. K-Koopa(game) In K-Koopa, Goomboss is the boss of Goomba Valley, The tutorial world. As he explained on the Ship Koopair, Bowser and his Minions are willing to wipe out everything in the Mushroom Kingdom except their Fortresses/Themselves, Capture peach in the Process and recreate the kingdom in Bowser's image. In the first encounter, He only attacks with a predictable charge, But can take time to defeat. After he is defeated, he gives off 150 Star Energy and 210 Coins. He also announces that Bowser is going to send more troops at the player. And that this was not the final battle with him. He then summons his Goomba underlings to Hold Karl. He activates a Hidden cannon on the barrack floor, Takes Karl from the Goomba's With his mouth on his jacket and shoots him out of the cannon to Koopa Square. 2nd Encounter After his defeat in Goomba Valley, He returns as a Mini-Boss on the Airship Koopair. He stills attacks with a charge (Which is faster), But however has new attacks, Such as jumping into the air and attempting to squash the player and Rolling into the player. When defeated this time, He gives 1500 Star Energy and 2100 Coins. In RedYoshi's Universal Conquest Goomboss appears in RedYoshi's Universal Conquest as the first boss to be battled in the game. He is battled two times. The player defeats him just like he or she would battle a regular Goomba. The first time he is defeated, the player earns a Grand Star. The second time the player earns a regular Power Star. ﻿ Set up for another beating Goomboss returns in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games, where he appears in Power Plains. He works for Iggy Koopa. The tables have turned After complete and utter destruction, Goomboss is reborn in Goomsday Wii. A regular Goomba is knocked into a magical cauldron and is turned into the leader of his people. After knocking Bowser off the throne, Goomboss gets his hands on the Scepter of Superiority. Intending to make his army of thousands into an army of trillions, Goomboss discovered that he needed a Mega Mustache in order to wield the Scepter's full potential. He was thus forced to wait while the Magikoopas performed their magic on his facial hair. 'Super Mario Bros. Ultra' ''' Goomboss '''is the Fortress Boss of World 1 in Super Mario Bros. Ultra. He works for Larry Koopa. You defeat him by first killing all the Goomba's he throws to you, then the Grant Goomba's, then the Mega Goomba's and the Himself. Category:Bosses Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:RedYoshi's Universal Conquest Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Giant Goomba Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:kings Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution